Just Family?
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Vulcan get hurt protecting Lisa and she stay by his side at the hospital


Before reading this, i want to warn you i'm FRENCHIE, so english is not my born language, i will make grammatical mistakes, pretty please forgive me and enjoy this one shot fanfic.

Company 8 is once again called for a inferno situation. Captain Obi want to give their new recruit Lisa her chance to prove herself she can be a fire soldier like everyone else in the brigade. The intervention went well, Sister Iris finish the pray, Lisa use her pyrokinetic ability to free the soul of the inferno by stabbing a fire tentacle in the core of the victim and the regular firefighter can enter the house to extinguish the fire. When the company 8 is about to exit the house a massive beam detach itself from the roof and is about to land on Lisa's head. At the last second someone push the redhair girl of the beam trajectory and she fell on the floor. Tamaki land a hand to Lisa to help her to get off the floor while asking if she is alright.

-Lisa-Chan you okay?

-Yes thanks a lot Tamaki-Chan, if you guys didn't push me off that...(her eye look at the beam on the floor) VULCAN!

Everyone look at the direction Lisa look and they all see Vulcan on the ground, the massive beam over him and blood dripping from his head. Obi didn't lost a second and lift with ease the massive beam and throw it on the other side of the room. He pick up the mecanic and rush out of the house. Outside he spot the ambulance vehicule and yell at the EMT.

-MEDIC! HURRY! He run to the ambulance and lay donw Vulcan on the stretcher. A BEAM FELT ON HIS HEAD, HE HAVE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD!

The medic team didn't loose a second and carry the man in the vehicule and floor it to the nearest hospital. While the rest of Company 8 get out of the house Maki and Iris help Lisa walking since she was in shock seeing Vulcan wound. Hinawa gather all the member of company 8 and order thems to get inside the matchbox go rush to the hospital to get details of Vulcan condition. The ride in the matchbox was quiet exept for the sound of Lisa crying of Maki'shoulder. When the vehicule arrive at the hospital everyone gather at the waiting room near the operation bloc waiting news of Vulcan.

-Sister Tamaki!

-Yes Sister Iris?

-Come with me to the chapel, we're gonna pray the sun god for Vulcan.

-Off course Sister Iris!

One hour later a doctor exit the operating room and walk toward Obi to speak with him.

-Captain Obi?

-Yes it's me, how's my guy?

-We have finish patching him, he is in stable condition, in a few hours he sould be awake without sequels.

-Thanks a lot doctor for saving one of my men.

-It's a honor to save the life of a fire soldier. Have a great continuity Captain Obi.

-Have a great continuity doctor.

The rest of the fire soldier all ear the good new and they are all happy knowing Vulcan is safe.

-Okay guys, let's return home and get some rest to welcome Vulcan back soon. Everyone pick up their stuff and leave the hospital while Lisa stay and talk to Obi.

-Captain, I wish to stay and look after Vulcan.

-Off course Lisa. Call me when he is awake and I'll come pick both of you home.

-Thanks Captain. Obi put a hand on her shoulder and look her strait in the eye.

-Do not cry my girl, Vulcan is a tough guy.

-I know Captain. I'll call you later.

Obi exit the hospital and Lisa enter the room where Vulcan is asleep with a bandage on his head. She sit on the chair next to his bed and she put a hand on one of his.

-Vulcan!

2 hours later Lisa is still sitted in the chair next to the unconcious man holding his hand, she look at him and wisper to herself

-Why you are always here to save me Vulcan? Even if at first i was here to spy on you, you where always here to watch over me and make me safe, and then even when i bettray you, you still goes and give all to make sure i make it, why Vulcan, why? I'm a nobody, i'm no one, just a orphan who never did good with her life, why you risk your life for me? For that idea of a family we are? You me and Yu are a family that worth you gave your life for?

-Yes!

-VULCAN? YOU'RE AWAKE?

-Yes Lisa. He move a little his hand to grab onto lisa's. I...You want to know why I always protect you? It's because you worth it Lisa.

-No! I'm not

-Yes Lisa, Since that day I found you crying under the rain in that rusty car i'll always care for you. Months pass and i get closer and closer of you and i discover the wonderfull woman you really are. That day that bastard of Giovanni take you from me i felt empty, dead inside. I knew you come back to us Lisa cause I know you are a good person in your heart. I...I...Lisa, you said i see you as my family like Yu but to be honest, i no longer see you as only family.

-I don't understand Vulcan, you don't want to be with us anymore, you want me to leave?

-Hell no! All the contrary, I...Damn Lisa it's hard to tell thoses things!

-Vulcan?

-I LOVE YOU LISA! I...I felt for you Lisa and I can't imagin living my life without you anymore. Please Lisa, let me

-No, you can't love me, i'm a monster!

-You are not a monster Lisa, you are kind and i know you care for me and for the rest of the company. (he let go her hand and put his hand on her cheek) I love you for who you are Lisa and I will never stop loving you, and protect you, and never, i say never i will let the white clad get you again. I'll die for you Lisa, and if dying mean you can live again i'll do it with a smile.

-I don't want you to die Vulcan, I want you to live. Don't you forget your dream to save the earth? How will you accomplish it if you die for me? I can't let you waste your life for me!

-I just need to not die. That mean you will be stuck with me for a long time. Is that what you want Lisa, you want me in your life?

-Y...Yes Vulcan, I...I love you, you meathead! (She start crying again) I was so affraid of losing you today, i don't want to feel desesperate like that ever again, please!

-You won't lose me (he gently pull lisa head near his) you are stuck with me forever now Lisa. (He close the distance between their 2 heads) and i will always be by your side. He gently put his lips on hers and kiss her with passion. After a few secondes who felt like a eternity they separate and they look each others in the eyes. Why don't we get out of here, I hate hospital and I want to be close to my family with my beautifull girlfriend by my side.

-Yes, this is a wonderfull idea. She get close to him again and seal her lips on his.


End file.
